Shea's Unexpected Surprise
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Shea meets Doctor Who's at a convention, but only one stands out to her the most.


I do not own Dr. Who. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I can't believe we are finally at Comic-Con," Shea said excitedly before surprise attacking Tiffani with a hug. "Thanks for bringing me with you," she said and held the hug even though her friend was struggling for air.

Tiffani shoved Shea away and gasped for breath. "You're welcome, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill me," Tiffani said and dodged the imminent attack from Shea's hand to her head.

"What should we do first?" Shea asked and the two friends entered the massive crowd. Excited yells, camera flashes, and so many amazing cosplays assaulted their senses.

"Let's take as many pictures as we can," Tiffani replied and pulled her camera out of her backpack.

"I wonder how many of the doctors I can find today," Shea pondered aloud, and both girls remembered the last convention they attended.

"Are you going to speak in a British accent again when you see a doctor?" Tiffani asked while taking a picture of some Storm Troopers that were walking past them.

"Are you going to try to give Josh Gates a hug if you see him?" Shea asked smirking.

"Touché," her friend responded before leading a way through the crowd. The friends felt like Frogger trying to cross the road.

The day passed without any incidents. Shea may have chased a few doctor who cosplayers, but that was expected. Tiffani was unable to hug Josh Gates, but she did give him a high five and took his picture after his panel.

"I don't want today to be over," Tiffani said with a pout before a nearby Starbucks drew her attention. "Want some coffee?" she asked Shea, who was looking at her camera's photo memory.

"No, you go ahead," Shea waved her friend off, and Tiffani disappeared into the Starbucks as fast as her sore legs would allow her to move.

Tiffani's eyes were twinkling with joy, and her mind was dizzy from the rich coffee smell. She waited in line to place her order. Patience was never a virtue for her so she watched the other occupants in the coffee shop. Her brain shut down for a moment she saw a doctor who cosplayer, who looked exactly like the tenth doctor. The man was staring out the window. She followed his line of vision, and she saw he was staring at Shea.

"Potential," Tiffani thought before paying attention to the tired cashier, who was holding her coffee. She paid, threw away the paper from the straw, and walked towards the tenth doctor who cosplayer.

"It's not nice to stare," she said and held in her laughter at how much he jumped in his seat. She slid into the seat across from him. "You should always talk to a pretty girl instead of just staring at her," she continued while the man tried to calm down after the scare.

"Who are you? Why do you care?" he asked looking between Tiffani and Shea. He glared at Tiffani, but his eyes softened when he looked at Shea.

"I'm that girl's best friend, and I care because I'm her best friend," Tiffani said calmly while trying to figure out how to get this guy and Shea to meet. She became lost in her own mind as she tried to come up with a plan.

"Shea's beautiful, but she would never talk to me. I bet she's not even a Doctor Who fan," he said, and his sigh drew her focus to him. He was running a hand through his hair in aggravation. His downcast eyes and the cold coffee beside him made her feel sad.

"What if I say I can help you get a date with her?" Tiffani said while mentally finalizing her plan. She was tapping her fingers against the plastic cup full of mocha Frappuccino. She almost let the devious grin appear on her face when his head snapped up to stare at her.

"How?" he asked curiously, and she could see his body move as if he could not stay seated.

"You have to do exactly what I say or this won't work," she stressed and his sharp nods were all she needed before she told him her plan.

"How long does it take her to get a coffee?" Shea grumbled to herself while switching her body weight from foot to foot. She had been on her feet all day, and she just wanted to take off her shoes and sleep.

"Shea, hey Shea, help me out," Tiffani's yell made Shea almost drop her camera.

Shea looked towards her friend ready to yell, but the sight of Tiffani helping some man walk stopped her vocal chords. The man was leaning his head forward while one of his arms was around Tiffani's shoulder.

"What happened?" Shea yelled and rushed towards the pair to help. She put the man's other arm around her shoulders. His stumbling feet made assisting him difficult. She was going to ask her friend the question again, but the man's appearance made her gasp in shock.

"I got you an early Christmas present, your own Doctor Who, the tenth doctor," Tiffani said smirking, and Shea was beyond shocked.

"You cannot kidnap this man even if he does look just like the tenth doctor," Shea yelled before silencing herself. She had drawn unwanted attention from other people on the street.

"I thought you'd like the present," Tiffani said with a pout, and she started leading the group towards an outdoor restaurant table in front of a Mexican restaurant.

"He is a person, not a present," Shea argued.

"Just put him in the chair. I'll go get some ice to help him wake up," Tiffani said while helping Shea set the man in a chair.

"Hurry up, I can't believe she did this," Shea yelled at her friend before talking to herself. She looked up expecting to see the man sleeping, but he was staring back at her. He was not acting like a man that had been hit over the head. She was about to talk to him, but a waiter interrupted them.

"Your friend left you a note," the waiter said as he handed a small note to Shea.

"Hi Shea, I met this guy at Starbucks. He kept staring at you so I thought I'd set you two up for a lovely date. Have fun with the doctor," Shea read the note aloud. A red blush warmed her cheeks, but she felt better because he was blushing too.

The waiter left after taking their drink orders. Awkwardness filled the air. Shea gripped her jacket to give her hands something to do.

"I'm sorry, this is awkward, but your friend thought this would be best. I'd like to get to know you if you will let me," he said and she could hear the nervousness making his voice jump.

Shea did not know if she wanted to hit her best friend or give her a hug. She gathered her courage and smiled at him. "I'd like to get to know you too, I'm Shea," she said and his smile made her heart skip.

"It's nice to meet you, Shea," he said, and it was the start to a wonderful date between Shea and her favorite doctor.

The End


End file.
